


Another Symbol for Infinity [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bleach universe has a few exploitable loopholes. And because of them, Ichigo keeps dying. A pretty crazy fic written on what can possibly be described as crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Symbol for Infinity [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Symbol for Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13981) by Sarshi. 



 

 

Downloads: [the podfic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/another-symbol-for-infinity) | [direct download](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/another%20symbol%20for%20infinity.mp3) | 11.35 min | 10.7MB

 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I needed a dose of crack, so this happened.


End file.
